


Setting Up the Coaches

by NoticeMe_Senpai35333



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Coaches, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Volleyball, bro idk lmao, good vibes, probably a shitty fanfic, students trying to get their coaches together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoticeMe_Senpai35333/pseuds/NoticeMe_Senpai35333
Summary: Being brought in as a fellow coach of the girl's volleyball team Karasuno High was a joy, you hadn't been there in years. Though your fellow coach Ukai Keishin has aged like fine wine since high school and you can't help the occasional lingering glance when you get the chance. It's even gotten to the point where both of your teams are pushing you to go on a date, well you didn't need to try to woo someone you come home to everyday.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin & Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. The Important Call

Yawning a little you stretched, back popping, as you took a break carrying some products from the back of the store to the front. This was usually something you'd do with the owner, but since he started to coach the local schools volleyball team you had to do stocking by yourself. Eh, it wasn't the worst job you've ever done, but damn you were getting old. Jumping a little as the phone began to ring you jogged to the storefront you grabbed the handset of the phone and placed it between your head and shoulder. 

"Good afternoon, I'm (y/n) from Sakanoshita Market here, how can I help you today?" You greeted grabbing the notepad from the still unorganized drawer of the front counter

"H-hey-!!" The timid voice on the other side stammered

"...Hey?" You replied raising a brow as you tapped the end of a pen against your cheek, "If this is a prank call please get it over with I don't have the time to waste and I have stocking to do."

"No..-" There was a large breath, "-Ms. (l/n) my name is Yui Michimiya and I am calling as a representative from the Karasuno High School Girls' Volleyball Club."

You raised a brow, ".... Are you ordering some meat buns or somethin' kid?" How does she even know your madienname?

"I- I would like to ask you to come coach the team ma'am, as a third year and former captain I would love to provide the future team the best chance that I couldn't give them when I was their captain and teach them. I need someone that can help them become something greater than before. So please the team was one of the best when you were in high school and I would be honored if I could provide them with a coach such as you." The high schooler said with a smooth calm tone, "You don't have to decide now, but just think about it ms..."

You listened to her chewing a little on the pen you were holding, ".... How many times did you practice that kid?"

"Uummm--" 

Laughing at her reaction you shook your head a little, "You've flattered me kiddo, but I'd like to see this team of yours play before I decide." You had already made your decision but hey a little suspense never killed anyone

"Of course-!! Um--!! How about Tuesday around 4?" She suggested in a timid voice

You turned to glance at the calendar hanging behind you, "That sounds alright. I'll meet you at the front of the school." You hummed writing down the needed information on the notepad you had taken out of the drawer

"Thank you so much Ms. (l/n) I will see you then! Have a lovely night!!" Michimiya said excitedly as she hung up. 

You chuckled in amusement and placed the handset back down onto the receiver with a smile, "Hahaha, now I have something else to do." You snickered and studied the note you had written for yourself, "Hey I haven't been there for a long time."

~

Rolling your shoulders a little you walked up towards the familiar school building, adjusting your duffel bag on your shoulder you glanced around the plaza and noticed a brown haired girl in the school's uniform glancing around and bouncing a little on her feet. You walked over to her with a small wave with a small curious hum as she perked a little as you approached.

"Are you Yui Michimiya?" You asked with a head tilt 

"Yes I am, are you (l/n) (y/n)?" She asked stroking her skirt down a little 

"The one and only, but let me ask you one thing before we do anything else." You stated and she nodded for you to continue, "How did you find me?"

She rubbed the back of her head a little, "Well I went through the yearbooks we have in the library and looked for possible former players who would like to help.... You were the first one who could give us a chance." She smiled softly nodding a little to you, "Thank you again for at least coming to watch..."

"It's not a problem kid. Now let's go see what you want me to work with." You chuckled a little shrugging your duffel bag up a little farther on your shoulder 

Michimiya nodded a little and waved to get you to follow her to head to the girls practice gym. You glanced around getting all nostalgic as you walked down the familiar halls following this girl who was happily mumbling to herself about getting you here. Passing the double doors that led to towards the boys gym if you remembered correctly. Well it only confirmed it as the familiar man and owner of Sakanoshita Market was walking towards the double doors of the gym paused as he noticed you. You shot him a wide grin and a wave swearing to forever remember the confused and curious face he had made upon seeing you. 

You chuckled a little to yourself and shook your head in amusement as you jogged a little to catch up with the girl that was speed walking quickly to the girls gym. It didn't take much longer to reach it.

So the next few hours you watched the girls run various drills and practice skills. It was clear enough that they weren't amazingly experienced, but there was plenty of potential and work that could be done. Michimiya was there to introduce you to the other girls on the team, overall it was a nice evening as you figured out a couple ways to figure out how to improve the team as a whole. Tapping along your cheek with your fingertips in thought your eyes followed the ball that was being volleyed back and forth over the net, thinking about what you would do for dinner mostly.

"Uerm Ma'am?" You jerked a little and looked over to Michimiya

"Yes?" You asked straightening your posture a little, "Is there anything you need?"

"Um.. I just wanted to ask if you've made your decision.." She rubbed the back of her head a little 

"Well..." You drawled rubbing your jaw a little, "I would be a hell of a lot of work, your libero keeps fumbling receives and your setters could use a lot more practice," Michimiya began to look more and more worried, "Buuutt, there is a lot of potential for something great here. So I'll stick around and see what I can do." 

The third year smiled widely and took your hands, "Thank you so so so so so much!!!" She was almost crying as she thanked you about this. It was a little awkward but you smiled regardless and rubbed her head a little when she released your hands

"It's not a problem kiddo, I've been wanting to get back into the game." You smiled warmly at her she wiped her eyes a little and nodded happily

"Just... I can't thank you enough.." She murmured softly rubbing her cheeks, "It's just I'm glad you could help them in a way I couldn't.."

You frowned a little at the statement and chopped her head a little, "Well you certainly helped them a lot from the sound of it, and you spend a hell of a lot of time trying to find them a new coach to give them the best opportunities. So I give yourself some credit kid." 

She blinked in surprise before shaking her head and smiling again, "Y-yeah thanks.." 

You hummed happily and gave her a gentle closed eyed smile before looking back to the court. After a giving the group some brief words and promising to commit to helping them become a great team and get to nationals you let them clean up and put everything away. You checked the time on your watch and hummed as they all finished up cleaning, after saying your goodbyes you headed out pulling your duffel bag over your shoulder. 

Walking along the outside of the buildings, just to enjoy the cool evening air, you noticed a familiar figure taking a cigarette break nearby. Walking up you offered the blonde a playful grin.

"I thought you said you were slowing down Kei-kun." You chuckled gesturing to the cigarette resting between his fingers

"I happen to be shorty." He snorted giving your forehead a flick, "I thought you were manning the store front to keep it open a few extra hours." 

You laughed and rubbed your forehead, "What I can't have a life outside of you?" You snickered playfully 

"Welll...~ You could have told me that you'd be here too over breakfast." Keishin shook his head a little, "And I was expecting my dear wife to provide me a warm dinner like usual~~" It was nothing but simple teasing and you couldn't help the giggle that bubbled in your throat

"Welll...~" You wiggled your fingers at him with a grin, "Maybe my lazy husband should learn to cook for himself for once.~" You laughed shaking your head a little, "Besides is practice even over for you yet?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Not yet they're just doing some laps and I needed some air." 

"So why are you even complaining? There should be some leftovers on the stove either way." You snorted and gave his chest a poke

"But your practices will go longer and I won't get to taste your yummy cooking cause you'll be tired and I'll be tired." He gave a dramatic pout and a slouch 

"Then we can get takeout or set something in the slow cooker." You snorted, "It's not like we haven't done similar things. Stupid." 

He chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, yeah. I know I'm teasing. Cause damn your a good cook, but anyways how was the girls team?"

"Well, they need plenty of work, but with hard work and dedication they can be amazing." You hummed rubbing the back of your head, "It will be fun to see them grow to be better and better players, how is the training of your team going?" 

"You already know that a lot of them have a fire under their asses and I have my third years sticking around to attempt to get into the Spring Tournament. So they're really running hard." He chuckled with a smile, "And I really do think they can pull it off, but it will not be an easy fight."

You nodded, "It never is, and it never slows down with those kids huh?" 

He shook his head, "Never and I'm impressed with them, are you headed home now?"

"I'm gonna do some grocery shopping then home." You smiled 

He nodded humming before glancing to the right as a group of boys her slowing to a stop nearby all looking at the two of you confused.

"I see your team is back and I have to get going, I'll see you later." You nodded with a smile before headed off

Keishin sighed a little and looked towards his team of idiots to quickly be jumped upon by the loudest members who were of course loudly demanding who know who the lady he was just talking too was and why he was smiling in such a gentle way at her. The man rolled his eyes and groaned at them, what a bother, they really need to keep this energy on the court--

"She's the new coach of the girls team. So get back in the gym we have more drills to run!" He shouted herding his team back towards the gym and dodging questions about her. 

Well this was the start of an interesting little adventure.


	2. Bentos and Breakfast

The stirring in bed beside you is what woke you up. Sitting up caused the Keishin who was trying to quietly get up to finish packing for the Tokyo Training Trip to stiffen up in surprise. A large yawn stretched your jaw as you lazily looked over to the blonde man who was staring at you owlishly.

"I'll go make your bento." You said rubbing your eyes a little shifting to standing up though you squeaked loudly in surprise when familiar arms were wrapped tightly around your waist and tugged you back into the futon with a laugh

"No! You're gonna sleep babe, you can't be the perfect wife all the time, besides you have awful bed head~" Ukai teased softly nuzzling against your cheek pressing many soft butterfly kisses 

"Stop it-! You know I don't mind making you lunches and dinners! No matter the time, and no matter how my hair looks." You giggled stroking a few of the stray hairs down into place, "So lemme go you big ol' monster!" You added gently pushing his chest to try to wiggle yourself to place your bare feet on the cold floor

"Mmm nah~" Keishin chuckled nuzzling your shoulder, " I want my wife to be happy and warm right here in bed, so you're not moving." He sandwiched you between himself and the futon 

Grunting you doubled your efforts to try and escape from the cute trap your husband had laid. A comfy warm trap, but one that you needed to leave regardless. Though you stiffened up when you felt his fingers begin to wiggle against your sides, shit- a tickle trap!! This only caused laughter you burst through your throat as you thrashed about because of the touch with the underlining snickers from the man above you. 

You did manage to escape to the floor, through you did lose a comfy bed shirt in the process, but sometimes you gotta lose some to win some. Pressing a kiss to his temple you laughed softly patting his cheek.

"You have to get ready for your trip sugar." You hummed softly against his temple, "And I will get you a small breakfast and a bento whether you like it or not." 

Dodging the arms that tried to grab you to pull you into the warm futon again and trotted out of the room towards the small kitchen. You were definitely regretting not grabbing your slippers, the floor was so terribly cold, well it also didn't help you were topless. 

Humming happily you gathered some items to start making a small breakfast bowl, as well as gathering the nice little bento box. Rubbing your eyes again you grabbed the apron hanging on the overstuffed hooks on the wall, hey some covering is warmer than none. So was standing by the stove watching the burner do it's thing, warming the water in the kettle for some nice morning tea. The adrenaline from the tickle attack earlier has worn off and the early morning drowsiness had settled back in as you yawned checking the rice cooker settled on the counter. 

Shaking your head a little trying to relieve some of your sleepiness you turned slightly hearing some shuffling from down the hall towards your room. Watching as your husband took his duffel bag to set down by the front door. Soon though though the five-ten frame of the man you loved appeared in the doorway of the kitchen before a grin slid over his face as he sidled up behind you to place his arms neatly around you and plop his chin on top of your head.

"You know I wouldn't mind getting to see my wife cooking half naked more often~" He chuckled softly watching your hands move precisely and fluidly, "In fact I wouldn't mind it one bit if you were completely naked~"

"See about getting that heater working properly and we'll see you perv." you chuckled giving a playfully placed elbow to the ribs to the man behind you, "It doesn't help it's constantly cold as shit in the mornings."

"Or is it because you don't want me to see the cute little tattoo on your- Hey!" He laughed ducking as you swung at him with a spoon

"Get out! You're a distraction! Go!" You shouted with a red face hitting the snickering bastard with the closest thing you could grab, the strikes weren't really ones to hurt, but to herd him out of the kitchen so you could finish 

"I love you and your cute little tattoo!~" He cooed with a laugh retreating quick enough so the spoon that was thrown his way thumped against the wall, "Don't crack the paint!" He called from somewhere else in your home

Grumbling and going over to snatch up your spoon in an embarrassed angry manner. Stupid bastard husband, with his stupid cute laugh... Jumping as the kettle began to whistle you scrambled to take it off the burner and finish up breakfast. Placing the two bowls on the counter to add some of the finishing touches, mostly just some cilantro and onion, you grabbed the chop sticks and neatly placed them across the bowl. While you were getting the cups down the sound of the heaters turning on drew your attention away as a soft laugh broke your lips as you shook your head. Soon a grinning bastard husband poked his head in and you gave him a side glance, knowing what he was gonna say you shook your head.

"I'm not getting naked right now. Besides breakfast is ready." You chuckled softly offering him a bowl, "I need to get a shirt I'll meet you at the table soon." You added pressing a kiss to the playfully pouting man 

With that you patted his shoulder and trotted off to find your sleep shirt that had been discarded in this morning's escape from the room. It didn't take too long being it was by the door, probably thrown at you from a disgruntled Keishin, so humming happily you tugged the oversized garment on and quickly moved to go sit with your husband and enjoy breakfast together before he leaves, sure it's only a day or so, but that's still sooo long-

Plopping yourself right next to the man who had placed himself before the tv to watch the news and eat. He gave you a gentle glance as you snuggled up to his side getting all nice and comfy. 

"It's delicious as always baby." He hummed pressing a kiss to the side of your head 

"I bet you're not regretting letting me cook now~" You chuckled softly shoveling a large clump of rice into your mouth 

He chuckled softly and nuzzled against your hair, "Yeah... But still you don't need to wake up at ridiculous hours just to cook stuff for me, I can always just pick something up on the way." His tone was gentle and genuine, "You need your sleep too." He added pushing a few stray hairs behind your ear

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don’t mind making sure the man I love is eating good." You replied quietly but firmly gazing at the man, "Besides we're married we have to make sure both of us are well taken care of, it's what I signed up for, besides you've done the same for me." Smiling you pressed a soft kiss to his jaw 

He smiled faintly and pressed a kiss against your forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too."

~

"Asshat don't leave yet you haven't taken your bento!" You yelled rushing said bento to the man who was slipping on his shoes by the door

"Like you'd let me forget it." He laughed, "Besides its cute when you hand it to me with a goodbye kiss~" 

"Well, maybe I shouldn't give you a goodbye kiss this time!" You huffed handing him the bento and trying to get away before he could grab you

And of course, you failed to do so as an arm wrapped around your waist and familiar lips were pressed against your cheek searching for your own. Laughing you tried your best to resist the temptation of giving into his desire to be kissed.

"You're a monster." You grumbled softly before giving in to his want and getting several short pecks on the mouth

"But I'm your big ol' monster right?~" He hummed happily between kisses 

"Yeah yeah. You have to get going or you're gonna be late." You chuckled gently pushing him away, "They're already missing two teammates for supplementary classes, they can't not have their coach there." 

He chuckled and pressed his lips one last time to your forehead and smiled, "Don't miss me too much cutie."

"I won't, I'll have the kids I'm coaching too ya know." You hummed smoothing out his shirt

"Yeah... I know." He hummed placing the bento neatly into his bag, "Thank you, for everything." 

You smiled softly and reached out to rub his cheek, "I don't need your thanks, just thrive and be happy and that's thanks enough." 

"Now that's some sappy shit." He laughed softly, "I'll be back before you know it." He was stalling to keep this minute to linger on longer, he was always baby when it came to leaving you, from dropping you off after date or leaving after hanging out for hours, it was always a struggle for your poor bastard husband to be without. 

"I know." You smiled, "But you really do have to go baby, the bus will probably still leave without you." 

He tried to say something else but he was cut off with a finger to the lips.

"I love you, goodbye, have fun training." You smiled softly 

He smiled at you and grabbed your wrist to give you one last goodbye kiss, one that lingered a little longer than the others, as though he was trying to say everything he wanted too with just a single touch. It's ironic really, it took him so long to get over himself enough to kiss you when you had first started dating, now he just couldn't get enough of them. He still took them seriously enough, but he shared them more frequently than he used too, and you couldn't be happier about how he has grown and changed. You didn't one bit providing him with the kisses he desired, though the drunken ones were a struggle sometimes.

Pulling away softly you smiled warmly and gazed at the lovely at him before patting his chest and gently pushing him towards the door.

"Seriously go! You have too!" You laughed pushing him 

"What was that kiss really that bad that you have to shove away your dear husband?" Keishin asked in a playful pout

"I'm not answering that!" You chuckled opening the door for him, "Goodbye love."

Finally he left....

Now what?


	3. Vending Machine Trick

Rolling your shoulders slightly you walked down the hall humming quietly to yourself as you headed down the halls hoping the vending machines haven't moved since your time at high school. Turning a corner a grin slid over your face as you saw the familiar vending machine down the hall that was always stocked with your favorite snacks, the one vending machine that consistently worked with the little trick you learned about back in high school.

Humming Keishin wandered down the hall looking for a late night snack, those kids were still going at it, but unlike the endless energy that comes with being a passionate youth, he needed a break on occasion. He had to admit though, the passion of those boys truly was infectious.... Even if there was a clash between ginger and Kageyama, one party wanting change while the other did not, though they are slowly figuring it out. Though Ukai was ashamed to admit he had to reach out to his grandfather for help on how to get the duo working back up and running properly.

Shaking his head a little Keishin sighed as he rounded the corner to a familiar vending machine to his right, oh there was a certain trick to this one... What was it again? The man jumped in surprise when a hall came flying down the hall at high speed from the hall facing the machine, smashing hard against it causing the familiar sound of a few snacks tumbling down to the bottom waiting for retrieval. Oh.. That was the trick... And if he remembers correctly the one person who knew it was, drum roll please~ His lovely darling wife (y/n).

Laughing happily you jogged up to retrieve your bounty from the vending machine sliding your hand into the retrieval area you happily began to slip the two snacks you managed to get you heard a familiar chuckle from your left. 

"Still stealing from the vending machine?" Ukai chuckled as you stood up with a grin

"You're just jealous that you didn't figure out this trick first~" You teased pointing a wrapped sticky bun at him 

"And? What about it?" He asked grabbing the snack pointed at him, "Besides it doesn't matter all that much does it?"

"Well~ If you didn't have little wimpy baby severs maybe you'd be able to do the trick and not steal my snacks." You snorted tearing open the bright packaging and taking a large bite out of it 

He shook his head and gave you an amused look, "Sorry I'm much better with my fingers and can't brute force a triple block." 

You couldn't help the laughter that bubbled in your throat as your cheeks tinted a little at his slight innuendo, "God you know you have not changed much since high school." You chuckled picking up the ball you had used, "But hey sometimes your dumb jokes work." 

"Only sometimes?" He hummed with a raised brow stepping closer to you

"Only sometimes." You confirmed with a nod taking another bite from your snack, "Still struggling with your boys?~"

"Ooo~ Going for the low blow huh?" Keishin snickered, "But we're getting there. Everyone's finally beginning to figure things out and trying new things so I'm hopeful that everything will go well.... or better..." 

-

Hinata couldn't help but watch the interaction between his coach and the lady, he couldn't quite remember what he was going after is coach for, but what he did know was this was odd... The older man had a weird softness to his body language and the way he was speaking, not that Hinata could hear much of what they were talking about. He could pick up some key points though, they went to high school together, and still knew each other pretty well, maybe rivals of some sort? 

The small ginger turned his head hearing the footsteps of his setter friend who went searching for him when he was taking a ridiculously long time getting their coach. Before Kageyama could say anything a hand was shoved over his mouth from the smaller boy, Kageyama glared and pulled the hand from his and went to speak only to get shushed.

"What are you doing you idiot?" The black haired boy hissed quietly as Hinata peeked around the corner again

"I dunno but coach is talking with some lady." The ginger whispered back as Kagaeyma joined him in peeking much to his surprise Hinata was correct

Their coach very much was indeed talking to a woman he's sworn he's seen before. Kageyama leaned forward a little to try and grab more of the conversation the duo were having out of curiosity of what they were talking about, it really didn't seem like anything interesting, but the tone that they both spoke to each other with was the interesting part. A playful teasing bouncy tone, hell like their body language was relaxed and happy. 

"How's the girl's training goin' anyways?" Ukai chuckled tilting his head a little

Oh? The girl's team new coach? He's heard about her but never put much brain power to it.... Kageyama did have to admit he remembered this woman from somewhere... But where had he?

"Kageyama?" Said black haired boy looked down to his orange haired friend, "Do you think they're flirting?"

The black haired boy blinked a couple times, yeah there was a certain underlying flirty nature and chemistry between them, but what caught him off guard more was how Hinata of all people was able to piece it together before he could. Shaking his head a little Kageyama huffed and grabbed the smaller boy by the collar and began to tug him back towards the gym with a 'We need to get back to work idiot'

~

Ukai hummed warmly as he wandered back towards the gym where his team was still presumably practicing all of their new plays and styles. Munching happily on the snack his wife oh so helpfully provided to him with her fancy little trick. He hoped that he didn't miss too much with them, after all conversations with his darling can always run ridiculously long, especially when they both know enough he won't be back until late. 

Hence the need of a snack.

Entering the gym he gazed around at everyone working hard and discussing things. Taking the last bite of the snack he shoved the wrapper into the pocket of his pants and wrangled his team up for some drills and working at severs. 

Unknown to him his team was beginning get ready to "help" their coach after all he's done to help them.

Help him romantically that is. Because he doesn't really scream date me material that is, besides how hard can it be? No harder than facing off against Nekoma or Aoba Johsai. 

So that was there side quest along with training these new moves up, was to get their coach a date!


End file.
